


rub me the right way

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Riding, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael distracts Alex from work with a massage that quickly escalates-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 15: Massage
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	rub me the right way

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 15: Massage

It had been hours. Michael yawned, stretching over his head so that his shirt rode up alluringly, trying his damnedest to grab Alex’s attention. Nothing. 

To be fair, Alex  _ had _ mentioned that he had work to do when he let Michael in, work that was important, and time-sensitive—but Michael had assumed that would mean a quick break for sex and  _ then _ work. Michael even had his own work to do, but as was usually the case, his assumption that he could entice Alex away from work before he was ready to take a break was now severely biting him in the ass. 

Michael shifted in his seat on the sofa, closing his eyes against the soft moan that wanted to escape. He’d come over with his cock already hard and a (small) plug in his ass—he’d prepared himself to the thought of Alex fucking him a few weeks ago, had walked up to Alex’s door with a swagger that had nothing to do with his ego, feeling eager and aroused. And then Alex had pulled away from Michael’s ‘hello’ kiss before he’d even had a chance to add tongue, and walked back to his computer with a thin excuse about work. 

So Michael had been sitting on Alex’s couch, for hours, with his ass clenching every time he shifted around and the plug pressed into him, his cock half-hard and pressing against his jeans. And Alex was so immersed in his work, he hadn’t even noticed. 

It wasn’t personal, Michael knew that—and Alex had no way of knowing that Michael had fucking  _ prepared _ for a different kind of evening in (although unless someone’s life was in danger, Michael knew he would absolutely drop everything if Alex ever showed up with a hard cock and a toy in his ass). 

“Is this a life or death kind of work thing?” Michael asked, somewhat facetiously, kicking his feet up onto Alex’s coffee table even though he knew Alex didn’t like it. 

Alex turned around to look at him distractedly, frowning. “No, but I still have to get it done.”

Michael nodded sagely. He was bored, and horny, and he knew that Alex got distracted the same way he did, that work was alluring because it was a way to easily control everything. Work kept emotions at bay, helped you control the time passing, the way your energy was expended, the feeling that went with being productive. It was easy to get distracted by that, but still. Michael frowned—maybe they were in a slump. 

All at once, Michael made a decision. He wasn’t going to sit endlessly on Alex’s couch, losing his mind, when instead he could be taking control of the situation and helping Alex remember that there were better things to do while he was there. 

Michael stood up quickly, and the shift of the plug made him gasp quietly, but Alex didn’t react. Michael approached Alex, pulling his chair away from the desk and sitting down directly on his lap, and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck. 

Alex smiled at him indulgently, then braced his hands lightly on Michael’s waist, stopping just short of pushing him off. “I’m trying to work…”

Michael nodded, running his fingers lightly across Alex’s shoulders. “Yeah, I know. But you look very tense, and I thought I could help out with a little massage break.”

Alex looked like he wanted to argue, and then Michael pressed his fingers harder against Alex’s shoulders, which really were incredibly tense. Alex sighed, closing his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Michael said, aware that Alex would be rolling his eyes if he had them open. He dug his thumbs into the muscles at the back of Alex’s neck, and Alex moaned softly, his hands clenching tighter on Michael’s waist. This was going better than Michael had hoped. “You know, this would be easier if your shirt wasn’t in the way.”

Alex opened his eyes and gave Michael a knowing look—luckily, Michael didn’t actually care if Alex saw through the pretense, as long as he didn’t make Michael leave his lap. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, but he lifted his arms agreeably so that Michael could pull off his shirt. He shifted his legs a little as Michael did so, and the plug moved against Michael, making him inhale sharply. 

Licking his lips, Michael started rubbing Alex’s shoulders again as Alex’s hands gripped Michael’s hips. Alex moaned a little when Michael attacked a particularly rough knot, and the sound went straight to Michael’s already aching cock. He rocked himself forward, pressing his cock down into Alex’s lap, and was very happy to feel Alex’s cock pressing back. 

Michael moved one of his hands away from Alex’s shoulder, moving his head down so that he could press kisses there instead. Michael bit gently against the knot he’d been working on, running his tongue over the spot he thought might be a little sore, and Alex groaned, wrapping his arms fully around Michael, holding him in close. 

Michael dropped his hand down Alex’s chest, rubbing it light over a nipple and tracing down towards his waistband. He bit down lightly on Alex’s earlobe as he reached the edge of his jeans, running his finger along them to the small of Alex’s back, pressing there as if continuing to massage. 

Stopping to kiss Alex’s mouth hard, Michael moved to the other side of Alex’s neck, licking and biting the same way, rocking into Alex’s lap as Alex thrust his hips up against Michael in return. 

Michael pressed his hands against Alex’s lower back, rubbing circles against the muscles there, slowly pressing his hands towards Alex’s ass. “Wow,” he said, “you’re really tight down here.”

Alex laughed, the sound bitten off when Michael squeezed his ass, rocking down especially hard into Alex’s lap, rubbing their cocks against each other through the fabric. 

Alex’s fingers scrabbled against Michael’s back, and Michael took the opportunity to move his hands, pulling his shirt up and off. Michael pretended to massage Alex’s shoulders for a moment before changing direction and running his fingers over Alex’s nipples, rubbing against them until Alex groaned, wrapping his arms around Michael again and pulling him into a kiss. Michael licked Alex’s lip, continuing to stroke his nipples, while Alex’s fingers wandered towards the waistband of Michael’s jeans. 

Michael reached down between them with one hand, undoing his own jeans before starting on Alex’s. Alex pressed Michael’s jeans lower on his hips, hands hot on Michael’s skin.

“You are the fucking worst,” Alex moaned as he ran his fingers across Michael’s ass and felt the end of the plug. “I really needed to work.”

“I  _ told _ you,” Michael replied glibly, leaning down to nip at Alex’s lips again, “you’re way too tense.” He ran his fingers along the line of Alex’s cock as he said it, stroking him through his boxers, feeling Alex’s thighs tense under him. 

Alex groaned but caught Michael’s lips in a kiss, rubbing his fingers over the plug, making it jostle inside of Michael. Michael lifted himself up just a bit, bracing his feet on the floor so that Alex could pull Michael’s jeans off and play with the end of the plug more intentionally. Michael shivered, settling himself down onto Alex’s lap again, his cock rubbing against Alex’s stomach. 

Michael pulled Alex’s cock up out of his boxers, slipping his clothing down just far enough on his thighs that it wouldn’t impede their motion. “This feels especially tense,” Michael teased, rubbing his hand lightly over the head of Alex’s cock. “I think I better massage it a little.”

Alex shook his head but smiled, breathing hard. “You’re going to have to press a little harder then.” 

Michael moved his hips, rubbing his ass against Alex’s hand, rubbing their cocks together. “I have a better idea.”

Alex snorted, his laugh breaking off when Michael took his hand off of Alex’s cock, bracing it on Alex’s shoulder while he reached behind him, placing his palm over Alex’s hand and linking their fingers together. He pressed against Alex’s hand, controlling the motion and the pressure of their hands against the plug, groaning and grinding into Alex’s lap as it pressed hard against his prostate. Michael wrapped their fingers around the end of the plug and then moved his hand away, letting Alex pull it slowly out of him, wrapping his hand around Alex’s cock again while he did it. 

“When did you even put this in?” Alex asked with slight awe as he pulled the plug out completely and put it to the side. 

Michael laughed. “I wasn’t sitting on your couch silently opening myself up, if that’s what you mean. I came over prepared.”

“Okay, good,” Alex moaned. “I would’ve been sad if you’d let me work through that.”

“No chance.” Michael lifted himself up, positioning himself over Alex’s cock and starting to slide slowly down it. “I would’ve made you help. Or at least—fuck—at least watch.”

Alex nodded emphatically at that, his eyes dark with lust and his hands gripping at Michael’s hips. They both groaned once Michael was fully seated, and Michael clenched around Alex’s cock over and over. Alex panted, trying hard to thrust up, even though he had barely any leverage, held down on the chair by Michael’s weight. 

Alex dug his fingernails into Michael’s skin, pressing his face against Michael’s neck and sucking hard on the joint between his neck and shoulder. “Fucking tease.”

“Massage,” Michael said as explanation, grinning when Alex looked up at him with frustrated amusement. 

“Move or I’m going to go back to work,” Alex whined, reaching his hand out towards his computer. Michael could tell it was a lie by the edge of desperation in Alex’s voice, by the way his thighs were tensed, his hips still trying to thrust up into Michael, but he gave in anyway, starting to slowly move up and down on Alex’s cock. 

Alex wrapped his arms tightly around Michael’s back again, and Michael wrapped his around Alex’s neck, bracing one hand on the back of the chair as he started to move more forcefully. Alex leaned up for a kiss and Michael kissed him forcefully as he rode him, his cock leaking all over Alex’s stomach. 

Michael wanted to make this last, but once he’d started—once he could feel the rough movement of Alex’s hips stuttering up, of Alex’s cock rubbing inside of him just right, Alex’s tongue swiping across his own, his cock achingly hard—he knew it was going to be far too quick. He bounced harder on Alex’s cock, and Alex tried harder to thrust up. 

Alex lifted one hand off of Michael’s back and wrapped it loosely around Michael’s cock, keeping his hand still while Michael did all of the work, his cock moving through Alex’s fingers as he fucked himself on Alex’s cock. Just when Michael thought he couldn’t handle the light, teasing touch, Alex tightened his hand around Michael’s cock and Michael shuddered as he came, striping cum across Alex’s stomach. 

Michael paused, clenching around Alex’s cock uncontrollably until Alex whined, tensing under Michael and pressing up against him. Michael resumed riding Alex’s cock, pressing his lips against the sensitive parts of Alex’s neck, moaning through the pain-pleasure of having already come. 

He could feel Alex tense up even more under him, his fingers gripping Michael hard as his hips pulsed unevenly, crying out as he came. Michael kept moving for a moment, feeling Alex’s cum inside of him. Alex pulled Michael’s lips up from his neck, kissing him and biting gently against his lip. 

“Better than work, right?” Michael asked softly, running his fingers lightly against Alex’s skin just to hear his breath catch.

“I definitely feel more relaxed,” Alex offered, smiling. Michael clenched his ass again, trying to keep Alex’s softened cock and the mess of cum from slipping out of him. “Although I think my back will be sore later.” He gave the chair a doubtful look, and Michael felt just a tiny bit guilty. 

“Lucky you,” he said, trying to fix it, “my massage skills are available to you whenever you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow, shifting in the seat, bouncing Michael slightly on his lap. “Why don’t you take me to the bedroom and show me.” Michael’s stomach lurched with renewed arousal, and his cock even gave a valiant twitch, but Alex just laughed. “Actual massage, Michael. There’s oil in the bathroom.”

Alex reached down and grabbed the plug Michael was wearing earlier, slipping his cock out of Michael and sliding in the plug immediately after, keeping Michael full with his cum. Michael shuddered, his cock giving another twitch. Alex pressed Michael back until he was standing, giving Michael’s cock a little lick once he was on his feet. 

“No more work?” Michael asked. 

Alex shook his head, glancing quickly at his computer and then shrugging as he closed it and pulled his jeans up just enough that he could walk back to the bedroom. “No. You’re going to give me the massage you  _ promised _ .” Michael nodded and bent to pick up his clothes, whining quietly at the feeling of the plug. “And don’t bother getting dressed,” Alex added, “I want you just like this. And if you’re very good, once you’ve worked out the knots, I’ll fuck you again. Sound good?”

Michael nodded breathlessly as he followed Alex to the bedroom. Slump, who?


End file.
